


it's punch a homophobe day

by Liji



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Update spoilers, fuck you carl, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liji/pseuds/Liji
Summary: joe johnson straight up decks Carlaka the update made me feel things and i'm handling it the only way i know how





	it's punch a homophobe day

"Oh! Oh, bet he's real excited 'bout that parade then, eh? Hah! Haha!" Carl laughed loudly, not noticing the war Parse's shoulders tensed beneath him. "Who wants another round?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a slim man with almost ginger hair smiling cheerily at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Carl took a step back.

"Look man, I'm not into that gay shit. Just because Zimmerman decided to show his fairy boyfriend off on national tv doesn't mean we're all queers. Got it, fag?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought I'd give you a chance to prove you weren't a total dick. Oh well," he said, before smashing his fist directly into Carl's shocked face. Carl stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. It was at a weird angle and gushing blood.

"What the hell?" he shouted. The man wiped the blood off his knuckles calmly.

"Apologize to Zimmerman next time you see him, yeah?" he said, and walked out of the bar.


End file.
